


Truth or Dare

by DaFishi



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Boys Kissing, Dare, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Feelings, Feelings Realization, First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, Kissing, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, Truth or Dare, fluffy fluff fluff, this is just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:42:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28254099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaFishi/pseuds/DaFishi
Summary: Zuko chooses Dare.That’s his first mistake.
Relationships: Aang/Katara (Avatar), Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 148





	Truth or Dare

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, ngl, kinda liked this fic a whole hecka lot

“Zuko, truth or dare!” Aang says.

Zuko thinks for a minute. “Dare.”

Aang grins. “Kiss the most attractive person in the room.”

Zuko shrugs.

“Katara?”

“Yeah?” Katara asks.

“Move, you’re in my way,” he says flatly.

Sokka is internally screeching because he’s the one behind Katara.

And everyone is smiling, thinking Zuko is gonna go for it when he turns and presses a kiss to Appa’s forehead.

“Did it!” Zuko says proudly.

Everyone is dead silent before Toph starts cackling.

“That’s fair,” Aang admits.

Katara has gone beet red trying to stop her laughter.

“Oh, for fucks sake,” Sokka growls.

He finally tackles Zuko and slams his lips on the others.

When Sokka pulls away, Zuko looks breathless.

He grins. “Still think Appa’s the most attractive in the room?”

“… If I say yes, how dead would I be?”

And Sokka’s answer is drowned out by laughter.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos please!


End file.
